


primitive one and a half

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the nightman meets the sentinel</p>
            </blockquote>





	primitive one and a half

## primitive one and a half

by shedoc

yet againi don't own them pet fly does . sing along if you know the words folks

this will probably make sense if you read primitive part one at least - but hey, you're an adult, you decide!

* * *

Blair took in the sights of home as Jim closed the door behind him. The loft was as he remembered it and Blair moved towards his old room with the bags he held. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Jim growled, and Blair shot him a smiling glance over his shoulder. His life mate was tanned and glowed vitality - the two weeks they'd spent together on the stuck yacht had been a welcome honeymoon for them both. 

"I'm going to dump these in the spare room," Blair didn't bother breaking stride, "And then you and I are going to christen that big bed together. I figure an all nighter should do it." 

"Oh yeah," Jim felt himself hardening at the very idea, "I knew there was a reason they called you the brains of this outfit." 

The city had been an unwelcome impact on his newly heightened senses. The levels had risen while they were out at sea - there had been very little ambient noise to attack his senses and the scents and atmosphere had been very different too. Add to that the fact that he had rarely been out of arms length of his lover the Shaman Guide and the two men had been horny as hell and mostly naked to boot, and you ended up with a rather nasty case of separation anxiety upon return to the tribe. 

"Blair," he husked, as his precious soul mate emerged naked from what was now the spare room, "I love you so much." 

"And I you," Blair said gently, "Come along, my own." 

Jim growled low in his throat and headed up the stairs eagerly, shedding his clothes as he went. 

* * *

Simon looked around the noisy crime scene with worried eyes. H had said that Jim seemed to be having trouble. Blair was on site, and dealing with it, but the place was a chaotic jumble to Simon's senses - God knows how it would feel to the Sentinel. 

Jim and Blair had come out to Simon and the rest of the gang straight away - Jim later confessed to Simon that it was one of the things they'd discussed on Blair's borrowed yacht. No one in the department had a problem with the couple, though Simon was unsure how well it would go over if Blair decided to complete his training at the Academy. He couldn't put the two men together - there were rules against that. 

Jim and Blair had an answer to that problem though. Blair would sign on as a civilian - though he completed the required courses at the Academy. His doctorate allowed him greater latitude as a consultant and Simon got the honour of managing the best profiler the PD had ever had. Blair was a hot item and Simon had numerous requests for his assistance daily cross his desk. Blair partnered Jim in the field as a civilian, though he had taken out a gun-carrying permit. He'd yet to draw on a case, though he did once throw the gun - still in its holster - through a window. He'd had a good reason for that though, and the Mayor himself had commended him. 

Simon spotted Rafe who pointed to the alley and then dove back into his portion of the mop up duties. The police captain ducked into the indicated alley and let his eyes adjust. 

"Hey Simon," Blair's voice came from the deeper part of the shadows and Simon moved in that direction cautiously, "Jim's in a bit of trouble here. He was sprayed with a perfume." 

"What can I do?" Simon asked, unable to see clearly, though he could hear some kind of whimpering coming from that direction. 

"Can you get a car to the mouth of the alley and a thick blanket in the back? He's spiking, and if we cover him up and get him out of here..." 

"You got it," Simon reversed direction, "I'll be back in a moment." 

He hurried to bring his car around, parking so the rear passenger door was at the mouth of the alley and fishing out the emergency blanket from his trunk. He got back into his car and tossed the blanket over the back seat. A few minutes later Blair was coaxing Jim inside and Simon was driving off, no one any the wiser. From what Simon could see in the mirror the Sentinel had his blanket covered head in Blair's lap. The curly haired man squirmed uncomfortably once or twice and Simon didn't want to think too clearly about why. 

"You need help getting him upstairs?" Simon asked as they pulled up outside 852 Prospect. Blair shook his head - he was breathing a little too heavily to reply. Simon decided not to think about that either - just told the one he could see that they were expected back at work on Monday, unless something urgent came up on the paperwork. Blair hauled himself and his partner out of the car with a whimper and into the building. 

Simon shook his head and lit a cigar for the trip back to the station, and then home. 

* * *

Sentinel was very confused. At first everything was all right. There was a threat to the tribe and the precious one was helping him eliminate it. Then...there was an attack? A scent overwhelmed him, making everything too much - too loud and harsh and bright and oh so painful! 

The loved Guide was there, pulling Sentinel to safety, soothing the pain, and easing the burden. They went to a less crowded place and Sentinel had tried to climb inside the delicious scent of his Guide. He wanted skin and heat as well, but they were Outside and it was too cold to expose the precious one to that discomfort. He'd had to be content with warm arms holding him and rocking him tenderly while the beautiful voice soothed and comforted. 

A new scent and voice had intruded, and the Guide had spoken to it briefly. Sentinel had detected no animosity from the new being - a man, but no threat to his Guide. The new presence had disappeared and then the beloved one was urging Sentinel up from the cold hard ground and into a warm small cavern that moved and smelt of the night. The man was there, he seemed to be in charge a little, but the precious Guide had wrapped something warm over Sentinel to deaden the input. Sentinel had found his head in the fragrant lap while strong arms held and supported him. 

Thinking that the Guide was rewarding him for regaining control, Sentinel had tried to indulge in his favourite pastime - exploring that fragrant lap with all his senses and his mouth besides. The Guide had reacted as usual, yet at the same time would not allow him to take his favourite toy in his mouth. The carven stopped moving, the man that smelt of the night spoke and then they were moving out of the cavern. 

Sentinel expressed his displeasure in a series of small growls, which earned him a light cuff along the head. He followed along sullenly, not paying real attention to where they were going as the warm covers still blanketed his head and shoulders. They paused at a barrier and then the familiar scent markers of the Territory enfolded Sentinel and they were home and safe. 

"All right, Kitten," Guide crooned, "Let's get those clothes off and into the shower." 

Sentinel was happy to obey - relieved to hear the beautiful voice addressing him again. He stripped immediately and padded to the water place. His Guide followed, equally naked. Warm water caressed his skin, followed by soothing hands and the last of the irritation was carried away. Loving touches moved and directed him, until he was clean and out of the shower, being patted dry with a soft fuzzy. 

"Come along, Kitten," Guide cooed and led Sentinel to the sleeping place. They lay down together and Sentinel curled up around the precious one, suddenly tired and ready to sleep. When they woke, Sentinel would have his reward. 

* * *

Blair waited until Jim was deeply asleep before getting up again and going downstairs. Their suspect had almost lucked out when he'd sprayed the perfume all over Jim. If Blair hadn't thrown that roll of wire at the man, he'd have gotten away. 

Thank god Simon had shown up. The crime scene was a noisy nightmare to a spiking Sentinel and they'd needed to get Jim out of there. It hadn't helped that when Jim had revived in the car a little he'd obviously felt like centring himself in Blair... 

How the younger man had managed not to just give in and take Jim's utterly carnal mouth in the backseat of Simon's car he'd never know. Jim had a predilection for fellatio - he said it was the ultimate in sensory experience - especially when they were in a sixty-nine. Blair loved it to - both giving and receiving. Hell, he could bring Jim off just by breathing lightly over the man's groin, caressing him with the air currents. Of course it then took Jim at least twelve hours to recover the power of rational thought, so they only did that on the weekend... 

Blair turned on the TV and muted the sound, tuning it to a sports channel and then picking up a book. He was still naked, but didn't mind - they enjoyed displaying their bodies for each other and did so at every opportunity. 

Three hours later Jim stirred upstairs and growled in discontent. Heavy footsteps sounded down the stairs as the Sentinel grumped his way over to the couch and threw himself onto it face first, landing again with his face in Blair's lap. Blair dropped his book as he was swallowed deeply and groaned. After a while he gasped, then panted hard for a few minutes, his hands restlessly petting the dark head in his lap. He arched his back and collapsed against the cushions, struggling for breath. The man in his lap reached a hand down to his own groin and then shifted a little, lying so his mouth was still wrapped around Blair's quiescent cock. He apparently went back to sleep while Blair rode the afterglow and waited for round two. 

His Sentinel always got grumpy if his love toys weren't where he'd left them. Not that he was complaining or anything. 

After a few hours Jim shifted in his lap. 

"Nightman coming," he announced, mumbling around the flesh he still nursed on, "Clothes." 

"Huh?" Blair's IQ was dropping again, the vibration of Jim's voice doing wonderful things to him. Unfortunately, Jim dropped him and sat up. 

"Simon's on his way up - come on Chief. Gotta get dressed. Not sharing," Jim's tone was final and Blair sighed, telling his body to hold that thought. 

"What did you call him?" Blair watched his naked lover pad upstairs and bit his lip. Answers would have to wait until they were both dressed again. 

end 

* * *

End primitive one and a half by shedoc: that_gal@btopenworld.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
